


yes, sir

by AngelycDevil



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Bucky, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-CACW, Recovering!Bucky, Soft BDSM, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: For all the worrying and the second guessing, Bucky hadn't even had to ask.





	yes, sir

He should’ve just talked to Steve about this. They _are_ together and partners are supposed to discuss these things, but he didn’t know how to bring it. He can’t exactly be like _so, hey, my dear, did I, by any chance, used to actually put you over my knees and spank your ass until you couldn’t sit still the next day…_ can he?

But if they had talked about this, then Bucky would know what to do now.

It has started out simple. Sparring. It’s nothing new. They do it every once in a while when they feel like it. Sure, this may be the first time they’ve done it since they got together, but—fuck, _something_ should’ve warned him. But nothing does. He’d pinned Steve to the wall, his arms over his head with the metal arm, his right hand over his throat and Steve _whimpered._ Like he couldn’t stop it. Bucky let him go in case he was hurt and Steve had folded to his knees, his baby blues focused on Bucky.

Bucky experimentally strokes his boyfriend’s jaw and he shudders.

“ _Please_ ,” Steve says—no, begs.

Bucky doesn’t know what to do, but he knows what turned him on, so he carefully fits his right hand around Steve’s throat and pushes, pinning him to the wall. Steve moans, a wretched, uninhibited noise and Bucky can’t stop himself from yanking Steve up for a kiss. When he pulls back, “we are going to go back home now and you’re gonna tell me every single thing that we did and if you behave, I’ll fuck you until you’re screaming.”

Steve nods frantically. “Yes, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
